


The Hermitcraft Advent Calendar!

by GalaxieWatcher



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sledding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxieWatcher/pseuds/GalaxieWatcher
Summary: Prompts come from @whycraft on tumblr! Go check them out, they're super cool! :DThis is a list ov prompts for the hermitcraft fandom, one peice ov writing every day until December is over! :>Prompts:https://whycraft.tumblr.com/post/189355480698/hello-and-welcome-to-the-hermitcraft-advent
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. First Snowfall

Stress was used to snow. It snowed all the time at her base, given the fact that she lived on an iceberg. She loved living there because of the snow! It was so pretty, little flecks of white falling slowly from the sky. She loved the snow.

She was used to seeing snow. However, she never expected to see snow in Hermitville! When the first snow started, she was talking to Ren about some traps to set for Demise. That's when she noticed flurries of pure white falling around them. 

"Wow, look! Ren, it's snowing!" She said excitedly. They walked into the minigames area to see if it was snowing there too, and to their delight it was!

"I wonder why it's snowing here! It isn't even a snowy biome!" Ren wondered, not that he was upset. In fact he was just the opposite! He thought it was awesome that there was so much snow everywhere, just a little bit confused as to why.

Just then, Xisuma flew by before coming to a stop about six blocks away. "Hey guys! I just finished my winter weather coding! How do you like it?" He said. So that's why it was snowing here!

"It's awesome dude!" Ren exclaimed. "Yeah! I didn't know you could even do that!" She agreed. 

"I can't wait for the rest of the season! I have so many plans!" Xisuma happily stated. All of them smiled, they were excited to see everything planned for the holiday season.


	2. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

"Um… Impulse are you sure about this?" Tango asked, hanging onto one of the sleds that Impulse had put down and tied together. 

"Yeah! It'll be fun tango, don't worry!" He smiled at his friend. "Though, it would help if you were sitting on the sled correctly." He chuckled.

Tango wasn't the best at winter activities, though this wasn't surprising considering he was from the Nether. There was never a 'winter' back home. Because of this, he was very inexperienced in anything that had to do with snow.

Impulse was determined to show him how much fun snow days were. 

Here Tango was, sitting on a sled, wrapped up in coats and heating pads to make sure he didn't get to cold, looming over a hill, waiting for his friend to give the ok to go. He was terrified. 

What if he landed in the snow? Would he die? He's never been that cold, what if he goes into shock? Before he could dwell to much more on the what ifs, Impulse shouted and started descending down the hill, dragging him along. 

"See! This is fun!"

Impulse was answered with varied shouting from his fiery friend.

He glanced behind him to make sure Tango was ok. When he looked at his friend he saw that Tango was smiling widely. He turned back around and leaned forward, making the sled fly faster down the hill. 

"WHOOOOOO!" Tango shouted putting one of his hands up while the other one held fast to the front of his sled. He shut his eyes tight to keep them from watering and let out another cheer.

"OH SHI-" Impulse cried out, unable to finish before they crashed into a rock and flipped through the air, landing in a snowdrift nearby.

Impulse jumped out of the snow, rushing to where Tango landed. "Tango, dude, are you ok?"

The fire demon popped up from the snow, smiling. "That. Was. AWESOME!" He looked at impulse and jumped out of the snow completely, offering him his hand to help Impulse up.

Impulse grinned, taking Tango's handed and standing up. "Ok! Let's try an even bigger hill this time!" He yelled before running up, dragging their sleds behind him

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Tango shouted, following his friend.


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!

Wels hummed softly to himself. He was hanging decorations in the Shopping District as a fun community project. Whenever the holiday season began, he would go around the server and put up decorations and festive messages. 

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly…" he sang in a melodious voice. Some say that his singing was enchanting, as if an angel or something otherworldly was singing. He loved music, and he loved the holidays. 

"Tis' the season to be jolly…" the holidays meant soft, sweet choir music and warm fires and being with friends. Even if they didn't all celebrate the same holidays, they all took part in festivities. It was less about the festivities, and more about the friends. 

"Don we now our gay apparel" as he sang, two people peaked around a corner to stare at him. Biffa and Jevin stared at their friend, happy that he was finding peace in his own voice. They decided to join in, besides what's a choir song with only one person? "Falala lalala la la la…" 

Wels glanced back to see where the new voices came from. "Troll the ancient Yuletide carol…" he sang. "Falalalalala lala la la…" they responded. "See the blazing yule before us," he crescendos, getting loudest as the phrase ended. 

"Strike the harp and join the chorus!" They all sang, forte growing into fortissimo. "Follow me in merry measure! Falalalalala lalala!" They all smiled, eyes bright and dancing.

"While I tell of Yuletide treasure! Falalalalala lala la la!" After singing some more, and finally finishing the song, they all laughed and smiled. Oh, how happy and content music can make someone.


	4. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4

"Keralis! Bdubs! Come on! It's time to go!" Xisuma yelled for his friends. Today was the annual Hermitcraft Holiday party and if they didn't hurry, they'd be late. The party is a tradition, every year the hermits get together and dance and play games and eat. This year is the first in a long time that Keralis and Bdubs have been. 

Keralis was getting ready, everyone was dressing up for the occasion. Well, dress up is a relative term. Everyone received a holiday sweater a few days before and were going to wear theirs to the party. Xisuma walked past Keralis. 

"Hello, Shishwamy! I'll be done in a few minutes, so don't worry about being late. Boubles is almost done, too!" Keralis smiled at X, who grinned back at him. 

Meanwhile, Bdubs was looking for his headband. He tried looking everywhere, he even looked under his bed! "Hey! Has anyone seen my headband?" Bdubs called out. Xisuma and Keralis looked to where he was.

"How did you lose it? You always have it on!" X asked, he was confused. 

"Well, I took it off so it wouldn't get caught on my sweater, after putting my sweater on I turned around to grab it. But it was gone!" Bdubs explained. The other two sighed.

"Its ok, Boubles. I'll message the others and tell them we'll be a little late, then we'll look for it together!" Keralis reasoned, taking out his communicator and shooting a quick text to everyone.

-

After about half an hour of searching, they finally found it. His headband had fallen and was sitting under his crafting table. They put on their elytras and started flying to the mall, which was where everyone had decided to hold the party.

When they arrived, they were welcomed by a smirking Joe at the door. "Howdy! I heard y'all got held up?" He snickered.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Shut up. Let's just have some fun!" And with that the party was off.


	5. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5

Cleo, False, and Stress were all gathered around the main room of Stress's castle. They were talking about the snow outside.

"It really is pretty, huh?" Said False, in wonder of the beauty. She did live in a grassy biome, she rarely sees any sort of snow. Stress smiled at her friend. 

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I decided to live here. It snows a lot, and while it's cold for most," she grinned, "the cold never bothered me, anyway." Stress let out a small laugh at her own joke.

"Oh, really, missus Ice Queen. I guess you're accepting your role as Elsa now." Cleo put in. 

"Does either of you want some hot cocoa? I have some left over from a few days ago!" Stress asked. She took seeing the bright looks on her friends' faces as a yes and started going to her furnace set-up. 

"Ok, you guys want marshmallows?" Two nods sent her way. "How many?" She looked over again.

"Is that really a question? Give me a whole bag!" False exclaimed, happily teasing her friend.

Cleo looked at false with feigned anger, "No way! Then I won't have any!" 

Stress giggled, "Ok, how about this? I split the bag between the three of us. That way we all get an equal amount!" Her suggestion was met with agreement, and soon she was boiling water and adding in the chocolate. 

"Here you go!" She said, handing each of them a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you!" Both responded. 

They all sat and enjoyed their drinks happily, smiling at each other and laughing at jokes.


End file.
